


It's MY Skirt

by unicornprincen



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Taehyung, demienby taehyung, queer idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornprincen/pseuds/unicornprincen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung isn't wearing a girl's skirt, he's wearing HIS skirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's MY Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 995
> 
> Notes: So this is a tiny tiny drabble i made based on a post i made a while ago on tumblr. Im kinda making this as a gift to Casey who is currently loving V as his bias in BTS  
> post: http://celestialprincen.tumblr.com/post/112619910841/kid-demienby-taehyung-showing-up-at-playschool-in

Still groggy from his awakening of a few minutes ago , little Taehyung peaked his head out of his room and followed his mom towards the kitchen for breakfast. 

His small fluffy head was bouncing left an right looking for a chair to sit on. The sound of the chair crapping the floor alarmed his mom that he was ready to eat. After his routinely struggle of climbing up the stool chair, which was still to high for his small height, he finally sat down, waiting patiently for his mom to give him something to eat. 

He turned his head in his mothers direction when she had asked him which cereal he wanted to eat. He picked the sugariest of the two that she was holding. He made sure to wait until his milk changed colors because of the cereal before finishing it all up, he found the milk tasted better that way. 

His mom advised him to hurry and get dressed or else they would be late for playschool , to which Taehyung agreed and started climbing down the stool chair

Taehyung ran to his room to pick out which clothes he wanted to wear. A pile of garments grew on the floor as he was emptying his drawings for his favorite outfit. He settled for his favorite shirt with all the Pororo characters on it and his recently brought pink puffy skirt. He saw it at the mall while shopping around with his mom who afterwards brought it for him. He felt so cute when he trying it on in the changing rooms that he could’t wait to show it to his friends. 

After getting dressed and grabbing his favorite lion plush toy , that he has had ever since he was born, he went to go find his mom , who was waiting for him at the doorstep and went off to the playschool

Right after being dropped off, Taehyung ran towards his classmates to show off his brand new skirt. He earned compliments from some but most decided to tease him for wearing what they considered to be girl clothing. On the edge of tears, he hurriedly went to the bathroom to hide himself away from stares and mockeries of the mean kids. He felt so sad hearing that the others said, why didn’t they like his skirt? It was super pretty as well. He felt hot tears fall on his cheek and hid his head between hes small hands. All he could do was cry, feeling too scared to talk to his classmates.

The teacher quickly followed after him to try and calm him down with no avail. She tried to explain that skirts were clothes for girls only to which Taehyung retaliated by using his hands to block his ears and ignore everything his teacher said. This piece of clothe made him happy, regardless wether it was girl clothes or not. he tried once more to stop his flowing tears by offering him a pair of pants that he could wear for the rest of the day. He denied multiple times that idea, why should he change for other people? Seeing his own teacher not support him in the choice of clothes he decided to wear made him realize she is just like the other kids. He stormed out off the bathroom to go somewhere nobody could bother him

 

It wasn’t until lunch time that Taehyung came out of his secret hiding place that he always went to whenever he felt sad. He decided not to eat with his peers in fear of being made fun of again. He spent the rest of the day alone playing by himself. He didn’t join in any of the group activities of the say. He could still hear the others snicker and whisper whenever they looked him way.

It was soon pick-up time, Taehyung was still playing by himself in his corner , when one of the kids felt he hasn’t been humiliated enough and added to the list of rude things about the way Taehyung dresses. Being fed up with all the harsh things that he had heard that day , he stood up and stared directly in the eyes of the other child. He puffed his rather small chest and screamed at the top of his lungs

“This isn’t a girl’s skirt. This is MY skirt!”

His mother soon came after to pick him up and bring him back home , putting an end to his hellish day.

Once back home he wasn’t much in the mood for anything , hes favorite toys stayed in the toy box and none of his favorite TV shows interested him anymore. Supper time came around and Taehyung barely touched his mood , clearly not in the mood to eat. He asked to be excused from the table and went to bed early being to tired to try and salvage the little rest of the day that was left.

The next day Taehyung came to the playschool with his head hanging low and dragging his felt. He was reluctant to going there today, or ever again. He was rather scared of going to the playschool. He wore an other skirt , a little more plain compared to the one of the previous day. He sincerely hoped that he would be left alone, at this pace he might just decide to wear pants again if his classmates would leave him alone. 

He slowly peaked his head through the doorway of his classroom. He was rather surprised from what he saw , that he only come inside the class after a few seconds of hesitation. His peers were waiting for him and holding a banner saying that his skirts were pretty. He was immediately showered in hugs and compliments from the other children who felt bad for making fun of him the other day. Taehyung felt so touched it was indescribable. He started wearing his skirt almost everyday earning smiles from all the people he would meet.


End file.
